


Hoist the Colors

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [49]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pirate AU, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Star Trek Pirate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoist the Colors

**Author's Note:**

> rexbasileus asked:pirates au, star trek, gen
> 
> (I have been waiting for someone to ask for a pirate AU)

"Captian, if we choose to attack the British East India Trading   
company, we risk everything" muttered Spock to Kirk, who was watching   
the distant ship, with a weary eye.

"We have to, Mister Spock, or we will loose every thing" Kirk replied,   
turning to his first mate, then, he looked back at the ships and said   
“Hoist the colors mister Spock"

"Aye Captain"


End file.
